Unos creepypastas se cuelan en mi casa
by iloveLukaandDante
Summary: Lyssane es una chica con una belleza exótica muy conocida en el lugar donde vive.Ella es la chica popular de su escuela y vive con sus hermanos Rosa y Matt,un día unos creepypastas se meten en su casa haciendo toda clase de desastres y acabando con su paciencia ¿Que hará ella y...que secretos ocultara?Jeff The Killer,Eyeless Jack,BEN Drowned,Masky y Hoddie.Tal vez romance.


_**Holaaaaaaaaaa :'3 mi tercer fic *w* YUJU! Este fic no es de ningún anime, este es de CREEPYPASTAS! –Inserte música de suspenso aquí- **_

_**BEN: Hay no jodas, está loca va a escribir sobre MI? *INGLIP* **_

_**Jeff: Espero que describas, Karen, lo HERMOSO que soy –Saca un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde-**_

_**Karen: Lo…. –Traga saliva- lo intentare nwnU Bien, espero que disfruten de este fic y lo amen tanto como yo amo las galletas de chocolate *n***_

_**BEN: IMPOSSIBRU! –Se tira por la ventana-**_

_**Jeff: guatafac….**_

_**Karen: y…..COMIENZA! :3 (Atte.: Ningún personaje de los creppypastas me pertenecen e3e)**_

-BEEP, BEEEP!- El despertador sonó fuertemente, provocando que la chica que dormía plácidamente le aventara una almohada, pero esto no sirvió de nada.-Despertador estúpido…-Dijo la chica que vio la hora que marcaba este objeto.- Oh dios! Las 6:30!-Ella se levantó rápidamente y a la una velocidad de record se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, luego salió y como ella gracias a dios no usaba uniforme, se vistió lo mejor que pudo y se miró en el espejo de su cuarto.

Su apariencia física era bastante especial para una persona "disque normal", para empezar su tono de piel era muy claro pero sin llegar a lo pálido para el lugar donde vivía, aparte su cabello era blanco, SI, blanco, era largo y lacio, en las orillas del flequillo y las puntas de todo el cabello era gris y negro, algo muy raro la verdad ya que eso era natural, pero lo más único y extravagante de ella eran sus ojos ya que el ojo derecho era color miel/dorado y su ojo izquierdo era verde esmeralda, cada vez que la veían normalmente la gente la miraba con interés y curiosidad, pero eso a ella le importaba un soberano comino ya que según ella era una persona igual a las demás.

Ella salió rápidamente del baño y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, se puso un pantalón ajustado negro, unas botas verde oscuro con tacón moderado que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas, una blusa de tirantes verde oscuro y una chaqueta negra, y para terminar un gorrito negro que ella amaba. Tomo su mochila color verde oscuro con negro y con solamente una tostada en la boca salió corriendo de su casa. Pero se detuvo en la acera, sentía que algo se le olvidaba… SUS HERMANOS! Ella hizo una mueca de horror y volvió a la casa rápidamente, fue a la planta de arriba y vio que sus hermanos seguían durmiendo, ella fue hacia ellos y los comenzó a mover.

-Auuh…. Que pasa Lyssane? Porque tanta prisa?-Decía su hermanita de 8 años mientras se sentaba.

-Ya es muy tarde! Levántense y pónganse el uniforme.-

-Ya vamos, ya vamos.-Dijo con tono somnoliento su hermanito también de 8 años mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hurgar en los cajones buscando su (horrible) uniforme, su hermana comenzó a hacer lo mismo mientras Lyssane bajaba y comenzaba a servir platos de cereal de chocolate, los niños bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa, casi al instante comenzaron a comer mientras Lyssane cepillaba el cabello de su hermana Rosa, también miraba de reojo a su hermano Matt, cuando finalmente terminaron estos se pararon y tomaron su mochila, pero antes de irse Lyssane les dio un último vistazo, su hermana Rosa tenía el cabello plateado muy largo y lacio y sus ojos eran verdes, en cambio su hermano Matt era más "normal" que ellas, su cabello era negro y largo para ser hombre, sus ojos eran color miel/dorado y los dos tenían la piel blanca. Los 3 salieron corriendo de casa (cerrando la puerta antes, claro xD), Lyssane los dejo en su colegio y ella fue corriendo hacia su escuela, llego y de milagro el profe no había llegado.

Suspiro-Salvada…-Dijo con alivio.

-Pero por poquito Lyssane, jajaja- Ella volteo a ver dónde venía la risa y sonrió al ver que era su mejor amiga.- Casandra, no me asustes así.-Dijo Lyssane sonriendo.

-Sabía que no era tan bonita pero ¿asustarte porque me viste de lejos? Chale, te pasas.-Dijo Casandra con tono de burla y fingida tristeza, Lyssane se rio y luego vio a su mejor amiga desde el kínder, Casandra tenía el cabello rojo largo que le llegaba a la espalda baja y lacio muy al estilo rebelde, sus ojos eran grises y normalmente ella vestía ropa gótica con combinaciones del negro y el rojo (Ellas dos me suenan…mucho…. Cofcofamoursucrecofcof).

La campana sonó y las dos para su desgracia tenían que entrar a clase, las clases pasaron rápido y finalmente podían salir de ese infierno al que llamaban escuela. Ella salió y vio su moto afuera de la escuela. Levanto una ceja al ver a su amiga con su moto y la de ella.

-Que rayos es esto? Que hace mi moto aquí?-Dijo Lyssane con un interrogante en la cabeza al ver que Casandra se reía.

-Oh vamos Lyssane, hace mucho que no tenemos una carrerita.-Dijo Casandra mientras le aventaba el casco a Lyssane el cual esta atrapo con facilidad.

-Pero…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo Casandra ya se había montado en su moto y puesto su casco. La moto de Casandra era negra con una rosa roja elegantemente pintada en el cuerpo de la moto, su casco era rojo con diseños negros.

Lyssane suspiro en derrota-Está bien, pero solo por esta vez eh?.-Dijo mientras se montaba en su propia moto y se ponía el casco, la moto de Lyssane era de color verde oscuro pero a la vez brillante (Oh vaya, que sorpresa *noteseelpinshisarcasmo*) y su casco era verde con detalles negros, cuando las dos ya estaban listas salieron del estacionamiento de la escuela y arrancaron a toda velocidad de ahí, las personas las miraban con curiosidad ya que el cabello de las dos era muy largo y se movía por el fuerte aire, pero algo que las incomodaba eran los gritos de los chicos que se topaban por ahí.

-No se vallan a caer, hermosas!-Grito un chico cerca de la acera, en respuesta Casandra les paro el dedo medio y Lyssane se rio al ver el rostro de los chicos.

Las dos se despidieron con la mano ya que Lyssane tenía que recoger a sus hermanos y Casandra tenía que irse a su casa, cuando se separaron Lyssane fue directamente a la primaria de sus hermanos y se detuvo en la entraba y sonrió al ver a sus hermanos esperándola en la entrada, Lyssane se quitó el casco y volteo a sus hermanos.

-Wow! No pensé que una chica pudiese manejar una motocicleta-Dijo un niño con tono de sorpresa.

-Y, sabes algo? Ella es mi hermana-Presumió Matt a sus amigos con una sonrisa burlona y Lyssane rodo los ojos.

Rosa se despidió de sus amigas y salió corriendo hacia Lyssane abrazándola- Lyssane! Ya nos vamos?-Dijo rosa mirándola con sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Claro, solo espera a que llegue Matt-Justo en ese momento llego Matt, los niños se subieron a la motocicleta, Rosa estaba enfrente de Lyssane abrazándola y Matt atrás también sujetándose fuertemente de ella, Lyssane se colocó su casco y arrancaron hacia su casa, el camino no fue muy largo ya que vivían cerca de la primaria, Lyssane aparco enfrente de su casa y mientras los niños bajaban y abrían la puerta con sus llaves, Lyssane entro y cerró la puerta a la vez que suspiraba de alivio al ver que sus hermanos ya se habían puesto la pijama, vio que Rosa se sentó en sillón a leer un cuento y en cambio Matt comenzaba a jugar al DMC 4 en su Ps3, ella los dejo y subió a su cuarto, encendió la luz e inspecciono este, las paredes eran de un color verde esmeralda, su cama era un poco más grande que la matrimonial ya que ella se sentía más cómoda así, tenía un televisor enfrente de su cama en el que estaba conectado su Ps3 (el otro era el de su hermano), tenía unas repisas blancas donde estaban sus múltiples juegos y su Nintendo64, su Gameboy, su Gameboy color, su Sega Génesis entre otras consolas algo viejas pero que ella apreciaba mucho, un closet blanco algo profundo donde tenía toda su ropa (victoriana x3), a los costados de su cama unas pequeñas mesitas de noche donde tenía varios libros y una lámpara, y finalmente una ventana que para su sorpresa estaba….abierta?.

-Dios, no me digan que olvide cerrarla-Dijo esta alavés que cerraba la ventana, luego soltó un bostezo.-Creo que debería ir a dormir ya, pero antes,-Dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa y se ponía su pijama la cual era una pequeña blusa de tirantes color miel que enseñaba su abdomen y unos shorts también color miel, se puso sus pantuflas de dinosaurio (*O* amo esas pantuflas) y bajo las escaleras y vio que sus hermanos ya se habían dormido en los sillones, ella sonrió mientras apagaba la Ps3 de Matt y lo cargaba a su habitación, hizo lo mismo con Rosa, la llevo a su cuarto, la recostó en su cama y la arropo, cuando los 2 ya estaban arropados ella les dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la vez que apagaba la luz y se iba cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que ya iré a dormir-Dicho esto, apago todas las luces de la casa y se fue a su cuarto, se arropo y enseguida Morfeo la recibió.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

_***¡BAM!* (Efectos especiales in the house xDD)**_

Lyssane por tal estruendo se despertó y se calló de la cama.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué rayos?...-Luego oyó un sonido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose. Eso hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel.

-Un…. ¿Un ladrón?...-Dijo ella con miedo, se armó con un poco de valor y cogió el bate de beisbol que usaba Matt para entrenar y sigilosamente bajo las escaleras y distinguió unas figuras, aparentemente masculinas, en su sala.

-Vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?-Dijo una voz de hombre aparentemente adolescente con un poco de molestia.

-Ya te lo dije, tenemos que buscarla y ver si nos puede ayudar.-Dijo otra voz masculina con una tranquilidad enorme.

-Y….los vamos a matar?-Dijo un tipo con una voz profunda y de ultratumba, eso hizo que a Lyssane se le erizara la piel.

-No, él dijo que no lo hiciéramos.-Dijo otro chico con una voz calmada y desinteresada.

-Exacto.-Finalizo otro chico con la voz un poco más calmada que los demás. De repente sintió una respiración en la nuca y un objeto afilado en su cuello.-Sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?.-Dijo la misma voz profunda de hace rato, a Lyssane rápidamente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse junto con su respiración. El tipo comenzó a empujarla sin quitar el cuchillo de su cuello para que bajara las escaleras y encontrarse con los otros hombres. Ella con miedo abrió los ojos con temor, pero luego levanto una ceja, a ellos los conocía…..

Uno era casi idéntico a Link de The Legend Of Zelda, pero la única diferencia eran sus ojos, ya que en vez de ser azules, eran rojos y lo blanco era negro.

BEN DROWNED

Otro tenía una sudadera con capucha negra y pantalones negros, al parecer tenia cabello castaño pero lo raro era que tenía una máscara azul y en la parte de sus ojos había un líquido negro corriendo de estos.

Eyeless Jack

El otro tenía una sudadera pero sin capucha de color amarillo, pantalones negros, cabello castaño alborotado, una máscara blanca que en la parte de los ojos y la boca en negro.

Masky

Había otro chico, tenía una sudadera con la capucha puesta color naranja y pantalones negros, por la oscuridad no se podía ver ni un poco de su rostro.

Hoddie

Ella se liberó del chico que la aprisionaba y ella lentamente volteo a verlo, su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo al verlo, tenía cabello negro chamuscado y largo, piel MUY pálida y una sudadera blanca junto con unos pantalones negros, y para finalizar una horrible sonrisa tallada en sus dos mejillas.

Jeff The Killer

Ella cubrió su boca con sus dos manos para evitar soltar un grito cuando todos se acercaron a ella (O.O violada por 5….le va a doleeer xD ok no ._.). Vio que el que al parecer era Ben se acercó a ella.

-Hola-Dijo de una manera TAN desinteresada y TAN calmada que una gota de sudor bajo por su cien.

-Hola, dos preguntas ¿Quiénes son y…..qué coño hacen en mi casa?!-Dijo ella levantando una ceja, aunque ella ya sabía quién eran, quería confirmarlo para saber si se trataba de una broma mala o algo así.

-Bueno…..estoy seguro de que ya nos conoces-Dijo Eyeless Jack poniendo una mano en su nuca y luego la miro.-Y por lo segundo, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor-.

-Un…un favor?-Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, unos creepypastas pidiéndole un favor a una humana? Eso no es de diox.

_**Holiiiiiii owo les gusto? Talvez continue la próxima semana =w=**_

_**E.J: joder, maldita floja de mierda -.-**_

_**Yo: Seeh :v bueno, bye bye =w=**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

_**Jeff: *Pateando a BEN* Esto es por romper mi cuchillo BITSH.**_

_**BEN: *todo puteado en el suelo* Fue….fue Masky joder!**_

_**Masky: Maldito BEN mentiroso! *Comienza a patear a BEN también***_

_**BEN: x.x**_

_**Yo: Bullyng a BEN! Bullyng a BEN! *lo patea sin razón alguna (¿)***_

_**Bueno, eso es todo c: nos vemos la prox semana =w= Les ah hablado iloveLukaandDante y les deseo, buenas noches (?).**_


End file.
